


三个愿望PART1

by Violet_Black



Series: 三个愿望 [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 只要是身体能做到的我都可以帮你做到。





	三个愿望PART1

预警：rough sex  
*setting：总裁铁/神灯精灵虫

“要我说多少遍你才可以走？”  
Tony“啪”地一下把手里的钢笔拍在桌子上，笔尖沁出几点深蓝色墨汁，在木质桌面上留下几个渐渐干涸的圆点。Tony Stark活了这么多年从没对什么生物这么没辙过，但很显然，倒立着用双脚站在他天花板上的小家伙已经打破了常规。  
“我得完成你的三个愿望。”  
Peter甚至绕着天花板的边缘走了一圈，语气活泼，就像是一点没听出来Tony口气里的不耐烦一样。“你解开了我的封印，我必须完成你的愿望才能获得真正的自由。”  
“我没有愿望！”  
男人头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，右手食指关节在桌面上焦躁地敲来敲去，就差敲奏出一首克罗地亚狂想曲了。笑话，他可是Tony Stark，能有什么需要精灵来实现的愿望——话说这种生物原来是真实存在的吗？  
Peter从天花板上跳下来站在Tony对面，表情无辜得很，“那我只能继续待在你身边了。”  
“Fuck！”  
男人爆了句粗口。他就不该去什么该死的拍卖会拍下这个该死的神灯！更悔不当初的是当初为什么要鬼迷心窍似地碰了一下灯身，结果惹来这么大个麻烦。  
随便捐给哪座历史博物馆不好吗？  
就像Peter说的，神灯精灵必须实现为其解开封印者的三个愿望才可以获得真正的自由，换句话说，他现在和Tony绑在一起了。  
Damn it！作为科学至上主义者，Tony可不相信这种怪力乱神的东西。虽然Peter确实展现出了一些古古怪怪的能力让人心头存疑，但在研究透彻之前他不会轻易许什么愿望。  
更何况，他也比不觉得自己有什么迫切想要实现的事。  
或许这个灯落在有需要的人手里会更好一点。男人几近讽刺地想，让人知道绝对会大呼他是在炫耀自己的优越感。  
可Tony Stark确实不需要愿望。不过话说回来——  
“好吧，”  
男人向后靠在椅子上仰起头，“那我许愿让你离开可不可以？”  
“这不在我能力范围内。”Peter立马回答。  
“那到底什么在你能力范围内？”  
Tony随便指了一下桌上待批改的文件，懒洋洋地闭上眼，“帮我把那摞废纸搞定？”  
Pepper要是知道他这么形容一定会杀了自己。  
Peter眨眨眼，“哦”了一声，然后半天没了动静。闭上眼的Tony直觉般感到不对劲，睁开眼的下一秒就看见那只蠢蠢的神灯精灵拿着他的文件就要开撕。  
“Oh shit！”  
男人赶紧在他下手的前一秒抢过来，看着边角出现的小裂痕心有余悸，太阳穴疼得像是被Pepper的高跟鞋砸过。他气得几乎眼冒金星，“你他妈在干什么！”  
“是你…让我处理的呀……”  
Peter委屈地缩了缩脖子，声音越来越小。  
“我的意思是——让你用法力帮我把这些该死的鬼玩意填上签名！”  
Tony有点货真价实的崩溃，“等等，你看不懂人类文字对不对——算了这个不重要。”  
Peter歪了歪头，被他一连串话砸得晕头转向，但好歹还记得反驳最关键的一句。神灯精灵撇撇嘴，“我没有法力的呀……”  
“你没有法力……没有？！”  
Tony感觉自己被欺骗了。  
这感觉就像是你买了副耳机结果回家发现这他妈是个电吹风——Holy shit这是什么鬼比喻。  
“没有法力算是什么精灵！”  
“所以我一开始就说了！”  
Peter朝他喊起来，像是这样就能盖过人类的气场一样，但难免委委屈屈，“我要完成你的三个愿望才能拿回法力获得自由啊！”  
“那你能在天花板上走？还能变换形体？”  
别问Tony是怎么知道这些的，任谁一大早睡醒看见眼前倒掉着只蜘蛛都不会留下太愉快的回忆。  
“身体能力是天生的……”Peter嘟囔着，“所以你快许愿啊，只要是身体能做到的我都可以帮你做到。”  
只要是身体能做到的我都可以帮你做到。  
噢老天，这个说法简直——  
尽管心里再清楚不过，纯洁的小精灵只是最单纯地陈述着事实，但Tony的思绪还是不由自主地岔了道。  
几天来他第一次认真审视这个搅乱自己生活的不速之客。而随着打量的眼神渐渐深入，哪怕是迟钝的神灯精灵都发现有哪里开始不对劲起来。  
“你…看我干嘛……”  
Peter声音发虚。眼前人类的视线让他莫名躁动不安。  
Tony若有所思地摸了摸下巴，然后露出一个商人般精于算计的笑容来。  
“只要是身体能做到的你都可以帮我做到，对吗？”  
他几乎是用诱哄的语气在问这只白纸一样的精灵。  
Peter懵懂地点点头。  
“很好，”男人从椅子上站起来，微微倾身，正好和Peter形成一个鼻尖挨着鼻尖的姿势，精灵下意识想要后退拉开安全距离，但Tony不知道何时伸手搂住了男孩的后颈。  
“听好了，我的第一个愿望，”  
人类的声音低沉又好听，Peter已经有点晕了。天哪，这是什么情况？  
“接下来不管我对你做什么，”Tony的手指缓慢地滑到男孩的喉结上，在那里轻轻按压。“都不要反抗。”  
Peter嗅着对方身上传来的鲜花味道，迷迷糊糊就点了头。  
男人露出一个笑容，接着扯开了自己的领带。

神灯精灵不太懂，做这种事的意义是什么？  
他不止所措地感受着人类游走在自己身体上的手指，时而重重地碾压，时而轻柔地挑逗，像是在自己身上点燃了一场大火一样。Peter觉得自己浑身都烧得厉害，他咬着下唇，鼻腔泄露出轻微的闷哼，粘稠又甜蜜。  
事实上Tony也不太明白怎么一时间就有了这种想法，怪就只怪这只小精灵的表情太让人有想要玷污的欲望了？  
他就那么注视着你，眼睛里满满的全是你的倒影。抿着嘴唇鼓着脸颊，眼神清澈得像是一汪未曾有人踏足过的水域，神情无辜又茫然。  
不说话的时候的确很可爱。Tony想。  
虽然还远远比不上花花公子之前带上床的那些封面女郎。  
Peter的身体反应青涩又强烈，很显然之前从来没接触过这类事。他在男人的触碰下已经情不自禁地拱起了腰向对方靠近，脸蛋沾染上浅淡的绯红。  
Tony看着他微微张开的嘴唇，喉咙干渴起来。男人轻轻拍了拍精灵的脸，Peter眯缝着的眼睛迷蒙地张开了，温顺地看着他。  
精灵还记得人类的第一个愿望，尽管心理上感到有点奇怪，但是好不容易才迈出获得自由的第一步，他决定坚持下去。  
Tony被他顺从的神态取悦了，现在看上去更可爱了。他愉快地想，然后对精灵下命令，“去那边。”  
他指了指办公室里的沙发，带着Peter走过去。精灵觉得自己双腿软得过分，下半身也总有股酥麻的感觉在尾椎骨那里游窜。Peter看着Tony坐在了沙发上，也要学着人类的动作坐在他旁边。  
Tony按着他的胯骨制止了精灵的动作，在Peter投过来的疑惑目光中只简单说了一句话。  
“跪下。”  
Peter“刷”地瞪大了眼。  
“怎么，做不到这个吗？”男人好整以暇地抱着双臂，挑挑眉，“提醒你一下，我短时间内想不出别的愿望了。”  
精灵纠结地皱起眉，吞吐着，“这、这有点奇怪……”  
“那算了。”男人无所谓似地就要站起身，吓得Peter连忙把人按住，被生生按在座位上动弹不得的Tony心底的惊讶远远大于脸上表现出来的。  
操！这小家伙力气原来这么大的吗？  
然而Peter完全不知道对方心里汹涌的想法，他咬咬牙，然后像是忍受什么酷刑一样地闭上眼，跪在了男人面前。  
“哇哦。”  
Tony看着他，发出满意的称赞声。即使是不通情爱的精灵也察觉到现在的气氛实在令他羞耻，只好紧紧闭上眼，装作自己对面是美杜莎一样。  
“考虑到接下来我们要做的，你还是睁开眼睛比较好。”  
还有接下来？？？  
精灵猛地睁开眼睛，然后瞬间被凑到眼前的大家伙吓到了。  
男人的阴茎几乎要戳到他的脸上，偏偏罪魁祸首还一脸气定神闲的恶劣样子。“含它。”  
Peter很想要往后退，虽然不知道人类一系列动作的意思，但肯定不是什么好事就对了……只是再想想自己的三个愿望……  
算了算了…他安慰自己，又不是什么大事，应该…没问题的吧？  
这样想着，精灵小心翼翼地张开嘴，然后把那个大家伙含了进去。

说真的，这可能是Tony Stark经历过最差的性体验了。  
“天！”  
他再一次忍受不住地使劲拍拍精灵的脸蛋，力道之大都在上面留下了鲜红的痕迹，迫使他吐出自己的阴茎，“你能不能收收牙齿！”  
Peter气喘吁吁，仰着头大口呼吸，眼角都泛出情欲的潮红，嘴边全是自己流出来的口水。精灵小心翼翼地看了眼他难看的脸色，“我、我很抱歉，但是……”  
他已经很努力了！  
Peter有点委屈。“但是这太大了……”  
Tony呼吸一窒。  
小精灵跪坐在地板上，用一副饱受情欲摧残的淫靡样子说着自己完全不知道会有什么影响的话，这实在是太——  
他刚刚被对方牙齿磕痛的性器及几乎瞬间又硬了一番。  
“算了，”  
男人沙哑地咳了咳，绝不承认自己被那句“huge”取悦了。“转身，趴在地上。”  
Peter乖巧地服从。他现在已经有点破罐子破摔的意思了，Tony说什么他都是一副温顺的样子。  
尽管男人那个东西充满他的口腔时，自己的眼泪都流了满脸，下巴也酸疼得很，被人类揪得死紧的额发到现在还在隐隐作痛。但是这是愿望不是吗？  
只要完成了就可以获得自由了。  
精灵转过身，等待着人类接下来的怪异举动。  
他听见窸窸窸窣的声响，伴随着男人漫不经心的一句问话，“你既然是精灵的话，自愈能力是不是很强？”  
“呃，理论上来说——”直觉般的害怕突然侵袭了Peter的感官。“话说我可以问一下——呜啊！！”  
后穴捅进来的异物让Peter瞬间惨叫了出来。  
“啧，”  
男人掐着他的臀瓣，“怎么这么紧？”  
干涩的甬道被硕大的凶器贯穿，让两个人都很难受。Peter几乎要窒息，但不多时他却感觉后面好像有什么温热的东西涌出来了，从未有过的身体感受让精灵吓得不敢动弹，手指死死抠着地板，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉到地上。  
Tony同样感受到了，第一反应是以为男孩在流血。但马上就发现了不对劲，那并不是伤口，精灵的身体在自动分泌什么体液来方便他进出，一开始的干涩感尽数退去，他试探性地动了动，立刻引得Peter的身体轻轻抖动起来，但男人能看出来，比起疼痛这更像是紧张到不知所措的表现。  
天，精灵都这么……天赋异禀的吗？还是只有他捡到的这只小家伙是这样？  
男人本来并没想直接提枪上阵的，只是当看到Peter乖巧顺从地转过身，浑圆挺翘的小屁股就这么对着自己的时候，居然有那么一瞬间难以抑制狠狠占有他的冲动。  
所幸精灵的身体很好地适应了他的粗暴，Peter也并没有受伤的迹象。Tony就着体液的润滑抽插起来，感觉到Peter身体的僵硬，看起来像是吓坏了，抱着一点点心虚的内疚，他伸出手，力道极轻地抚慰着刚才在男孩身上发现的其他敏感点，比如说精灵凸起的乳尖，通红的耳垂和肌理紧实的小腹……噢天，他几乎全身都是敏感地带。  
在男人技巧高超的抚弄之下，Peter的身子渐渐放松下来，先前那一瞬间撕裂般的疼痛已经消散殆尽了，剩下的全都是身后那处传来的酸痒酥麻感。他甚至有点把持不住地想让人捅得更用力一点。  
这样真的好奇怪……  
Peter迷迷糊糊地想着，突然间不知道被戳中哪里，他整个人都差点跳起来，一声甜腻的呻吟却没挡住地脱口而出。身后男人的动作顿了一下，接着狂风骤雨般的顶弄向那个甜蜜点袭击而去。  
Peter被顶得乱晃，压抑不住的哭喊从喉咙里冲出来。他像是惹怒了波塞冬，海水一般的潮意源源不断地从身体里涌出来，又酸又软，精灵的脚趾蜷缩起来，膝盖在地板上都蹭红了。到最后男人像是怜惜他一样，抱着人圈在自己怀里，让Peter跨坐在他身上自己吞吃着他的阴茎，精灵的大腿根部因为之前从未体验过的过于激烈的快感疯狂颤抖起来，他终于射了，白色的液体溅在两人小腹，黏糊糊湿漉漉的。  
Tony顶弄了几下后释放在男孩身体里。性爱过后的房间里散发着淫靡的气味，两人还维持着之前的姿势，Tony喘了几下后咬着精灵的耳垂在他耳边低语，“你做得很好，honey。”  
而Peter在疲倦地昏睡过去前，脑子里最后一个想法是：他的第一个愿望终于达成完毕了。

——FIN


End file.
